


Parenting Struggles

by TheReviewess



Series: Struggles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Parent-Child Relationship, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: Nessarose Byleth Eisner was a useless little thing who never quite learned to handle herself around pretty girls. Sadly, Jeralt is the one who has to deal with her useless lesbian tendencies.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Jeralt Reus Eisner & My Unit | Byleth
Series: Struggles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Parenting Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a silly story about Nessarose Byleth Eisner, trying to deal with how to comprehend feelings and also how to talk to girls. Featuring, Jeralt the supportive dad.

Nessarose Byleth Eisner the Useless.

That was who she was, or at least, who she was in her head. Honestly, Nessa, what kind of idiot throws herself in front of a pretty girl that she’s never even met only to die for her? A me kind of idiot that’s who.

“A lot going on in your head?” Her father asked her. Even though she had the unnatural ability to remain completely emotionless on the outside, her father always knew when she was having an emotional battle on the inside.

“A lot,” Nessa confirmed.

A lot was their code for the “emotional freak outs” that she had. While she may be cool and collected on the outside, it was quickly learned that Nessa was constantly telling on the inside, unable to truly process her thoughts and feelings.

Her father’s eyes briefly glanced over to their traveling partners. Three students of the officer’s academy, and some of the Knights of Seiros, whatever they were. Of them, his eyes focused in on the sole female in the group before smirking.

“I see. Well with any luck we can be in and out of Garreg Mach before it gets to be too much on your mind.” Which was code for: Hopefully we leave before you become a useless lesbian.

“Whatever,” Nessa mumbled, making her father laugh loudly. So loudly, their traveling companions jumped.

For a brief moment Nessa met the eyes of Edelgard von Hresvelg and she could feel her face heat up.

“Sorry about that,” Her father, Jeralt, said to the group. He lightly smacked his kid on the back. “Inside joke.”

Nessa was doomed.

* * *

“How are you settling in as a professor here?” Jeralt asked when she walked in. He didn’t even need to turn around to know it was his kid. She had a very distinct gait, at least according to him.

“Can we leave?” Nessa asked quickly. She plopped herself down in the nearest seat, crossed her arms and cocked her head slightly with her brows furrowed. She didn’t emote much, at least using her mouth, but her eyebrows were a whole different story. It’s probably how Jeralt was able to tell how his child was feeling, just by watching how her eyebrows moved. 

“It's only been a week and you hate it that much, huh?” Jeralt asked her, leaning back against the massive desk in his new office. Or rather, old office. Either way, it was an office.

“Yes.” Nessa stated. “My class is strange and we are all the same age. I do not know how to teach people my age... Also, how does one teach?”

“It was your fault choosing the class with the girl you have a… Oh, what do you call it… right, a useless lesbian crush on,” Jeralt pointed out. “I told you to go with the Golden Deer House.”

She grumbled. He was right, as always, and she hated it. So she may be a little weak for a strong woman that can wield an axe like nobody’s business. Sorry. She has a type and her father knew it… and he was enjoying himself. At least, it seemed to be that way based on the stupid grin on his face.

“So I _ may _ have made a mistake,” Nessa started off, uncrossing her arms, “But can you help me?”

“Sorry kid, you’re on your own.”

“What!” She whined out in an uncharacteristic display of emotion. “But Papa!”

“Sorry, kiddo, but I have my own duties to attend to. It’s not that I don’t want to help, I just have no time.”

“Ugh, this is very unfortunate," she mumbled, letting her eyebrow twitch.

“And as much as I love seeing you, I have work to do, so you’re going to have to take your hopeless lesbian attitude somewhere else. I’m busy. I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Fine,” Nessa replied, standing up and starting to walk out. “Useless Mercenary Father…”

“I heard that!” Jeralt called after her.

Nessa popped her head back into view before stating, “Good,” and then walking off again.

“Maybe you should just go talk to her instead of pinning like a lovesick puppy!” He threw his hands up briefly and then turned around to look at his desk. “Useless lesbian child.”

Later, after dinner, Jeralt found a note on his desk.

_ I heard that. _

* * *

“Papa, wake up,” Nessa said, shaking her father incessantly. 

“Nessa! What in the name of Sothis is it!?” Jeralt groaned, now sitting up in bed. When he realized it was still dark out, he asked her: “What time is it, even?”

“She asked me to eat breakfast with her tomorrow.” A pause. “Also breakfast starts in two hours.”

“Nessa!” He said in a warning tone.

“What do I do?”

“Nessarose Byleth Eisner--”

“Ouch, the full name,” Nessa interjected quietly. Mostly for her own amusement. Despite her lack of facial expressions, she did enjoy things and she had an interesting sense of humor.

“Did you wake me up at four in the morning because a girl asked you to eat breakfast with her?” Her father asked in an angry whisper.

“Uh,” Nessa started, but seeing the slightly angry look on his face, she realized that this was likely NOT the best course of action. However, she had already started so she might as well follow through, even if she got her head ripped off.

Though if she got her head ripped off, she wouldn’t have to worry about breakfast…

“Maybe?”

He groaned and smacked his head, “You’re going to be the death of me, I swear.”

“You have said that so much that the intended shock value has really worn off. Besides, I can take care of myself, so I highly doubt I would be the death of you.” Nessa pointed out quickly.

“You woke me up at four in the morning because a pretty girl asked you to breakfast.” Her father deadpanned. "It's just breakfast, Nessa!"

He had her there… “It is not my fault I am ill equipped to handle perfectly normal social interactions.” She mumbled back, likely red in the face and definitely avoiding his irritated gaze.

“Do you want my help or not?” He warned her.

Nessa's eyes snapped back to him and she nodded rapidly.

“Then stop being smart, and just go to breakfast with the poor girl. She probably just wants to get to know her professor.” Honestly, his daughter was truly useless around pretty girls.

… That made sense. “Oh…”

“You didn’t think about that, did you?” How was she so stupid sometimes? Honestly.

“It is very possible that the thought may have slipped my mind.”

“Have you even slept tonight?” Jeralt asked, now noticing that Nessa was dressed for the day, or rather, may not have undressed…

“That also may have slipped my mind.”

He sighed. His poor kid was absolutely useless in matters dealing with the heart. Perhaps it was his fault for not encouraging her when she was younger… or rather, encouraging to at least talk to the girls she thought appeared pretty. Instead Nessa used to hide behind him and refuse to speak when she came across a pretty girl. Many thought it was cute that she couldn’t talk to pretty girls, but she had no problem fighting bandits. For years Jeralt just said Nessa was shy, which fit well with her silent and stoic appearance, but he knew that she just didn't quite know what to do around a pretty girl. Not that it mattered anyway, since he was the one who did the talking, and Nessa was the one who just stood there quietly.

Poor kid… perhaps normal social interaction should have been one of his lessons to her…

“Nessa. Go to sleep. Or at least go change your clothes and go to breakfast with the Princess. She’s your Class Leader, you’re going to have to be able to talk to her anyway. And you’ll probably be having one on one conversations with her. Think of breakfast as training for those moments.”

She cocked her head and then began tapping her chin lightly. While her face stayed mostly impassive, her right eyebrow was raised just slightly. It was as close to a thoughtful expression as he had ever seen her make.

“Alright…” She finally said after a moment. “Thank you.” 

Without another word, she left his room. As Jeralt laid back down, ready to reclaim what little sleep her could, he realised that he was too awake at that point and couldn’t fall back to sleep.

“Dammit, Nessa.”


End file.
